


you flower, you feast

by Star55



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/F, Girl Direction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 05:52:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17761022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star55/pseuds/Star55
Summary: louis picks harry a rose, because roses are pretty, and so is harry.





	you flower, you feast

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Leeargh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leeargh/gifts).



> happy birthday, leah. words cannot express just how much i enjoy having you in my life, and i am so thankful you are my friend.  
> this is tiny, but i hope you enjoy it. ♥
> 
> Translated into Spanish by [cigarettesbeerandtea](http://cigarettesbeerandtea.tumblr.com) (on tumblr) [here on wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/694719130-you-flower-you-feast-larry-stylinson-girls-au)

the blood that drips down her fingers as louis plucks the rose from some random garden is worth it when harry smiles at her. the blood is a little sticky now, and going that rusty-brownish colour, but harry doesn’t notice it as she clips off enough of the rose’s stem so she can tuck it into her messy bun. louis can’t help but smile. 

“this is lovely, lou,” harry says. she presses a kiss to louis’ lips and turns to look at herself in the front camera of her phone. she’s snapping a few photos as louis finally washes her hands, the sink staining pink from her blood. 

there’s no visible wound, thankfully, just a tiny little red mark on her finger where the thorn had pierced her skin. it’ll heal in no time. 

“what did i do to deserve this?” harry asks as she wraps her arms around louis’ middle from behind. she peppers kisses along louis’ jaw, making louis smile at the touch. she loves this woman so completely. so wholly. there aren’t enough songs in the world that could encompass just how she feels about harry. though she’ll never stop trying.

“it looked like it wanted to come home with me,” louis replies. she turns in harry’s embrace. she reaches up, gently cupping harry’s face with one hand, the other pushing a few errant curls over her ear. “it suits you.”

harry gives her a dazzling smile. it makes louis’ toes curl in her shoes. she’d burn the world for that smile.

they share another kiss before harry pulls back just enough to look into louis’ eyes. she stares at louis like she’s staring into louis’ soul. like she knows every last thought that louis has, and still loves her anyway. 

louis could live a hundred lives and would still never tire of this look on harry’s face. because she’s absolutely positive that in every single life, she would find harry, and they would be together. 

the rose stays in harry’s hair all day. she goes about whatever tasks she’s doing around their house, the one they bought together and turned into a home back when they were still too young to be making such bold decisions. but the bold decisions, the reckless way they loved each other, the way they _still_ love each other, forever makes louis’ heart sing. 

she watches harry as she chats on the phone, unable to keep her eyes off this incredible woman. when harry catches her staring, she just smiles, dimples poking into her cheeks. dimples that louis’ fingers have found every morning when they wake up. dimples that louis knows intimately, romantically, aesthetically. 

“what’re you thinking about?” harry asks, draping herself across louis’ lap, curling in impossibly small, like she used to when she was sixteen and infatuated. 

louis’ arms steady her, holding her securely, never dreaming of letting go. “you.”

the tinge of pink that creeps up harry’s cheeks has never stopped being alluring. it sweeps across the mounds of her cheekbones, staining her skin, just like it did the first time louis had said that exact statement to her. 

the rose stays securely in harry’s hair as they lounge in the bathtub later on. the perfume of it still lingers close to the petals. harry’s back is pressed against louis’ chest, her hands resting on louis’ on her waist under the soft, milky coloured water. harry had chosen the bath bomb this time. louis loves the way it makes her skin feel, like she’s been dipped in honey and milk. 

harry hums something as she lifts a leg out of the water, the drops still clinging to her skin moving with gravity. she wiggles her toes in the air and moves her leg to rest over the edge of the tub. she angles her body so she’s facing louis a little better and slots their lips together with ease. 

the moments like this that they share are what louis never wants to forget. she wants to remember these moments forever. the way harry’s lips fit against her own. the way her breath puffs across louis’ cheek. the way harry’s hand curls into louis’ hip, fingers digging in just to hold her close.

her own hand is damp on harry’s neck, soaking the ends of her hair where her fingers rest. neither of them care. not when they’re both so wrapped up in the moment. wrapped up in each other. 

as they dry off, the rose stays in place, looking at home in harry’s hair, the red petals a stark contrast to her darker hair. she hangs up her towel and walks to their bedroom stark naked, leaving louis scrambling after her. she turns off the overhead lights, enjoying the way harry glows in the soft light of the fairy lights that run across their headboard.

the sheets are impossibly soft against louis’ skin. she curls into harry the moment she’s within reach. touches her like she’s wanted to all day. makes love to her like she never wants to forget a single millisecond of this day. and she never wants to forget. 

this will be immortalised in song. in lyrics that will make harry smile softly at her over their cups of tea as they have breakfast. in lyrics that will make harry blush, but press against louis, wherever they are. because she knows. 

she knows. 

she knows. 

the rose stays in harry’s hair as they sleep, louis curled around harry protectively, forever her big spoon. 

she can still smell the perfume of the rose in the morning when the petals are somehow in the sheets, under the pillows, and sticking to louis’ skin. 

harry’s not so innocent smile tells louis everything that she needs to. but she doesn’t care as she reaches out and pulls harry back against her. not ready to face the world just yet. not read to leave this warm bed, and her warm body. and definitely not ready to let the scent of the rose leave her skin just yet.

**Author's Note:**

> if you liked this, please leave a comment. It absolutely makes my entire day. ♥
> 
>  
> 
> rebloggable post on my [tumblr](http://star55.tumblr.com/post/182771527916)


End file.
